Addictions
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Everyone at the Cirque has a secret addiction, even Larten Crepsley. What happens when they all go to group counselling and Mr Crepsley appears on the Jeremy Kyle Show with Seba?


**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Cirque du Freak or Jeremy Kyle or World of Warcraft. 

**SUMMARY:** Everyone at the Cirque has a secret addiction, even Larten Crepsley. What happens when they all go to group counselling and Mr Crepsley appears on the Jeremy Kyle Show with Seba?

**AUTHORS:**(Co-written story) Mrs Old Gregg and RoxxiSanders ^_^

**TITLE:**Addictions

**CHAPTER:**1 –Realisation

**~CIRQUE~DU~FREAK~**

Hibernius Tall, the one and only, was taking a stroll just outside of the cirque. Lately a couple of the performers had been arguing so he was taking a break from it all. Looking up at the star-cluttered sky he sighed and sat down on the lower branch of a tree. "Oh dear, what are you doing to yourself?" He asked as his reflection rippled in the lake next to him. There was a light breeze and when a small piece of paper blew past and landed next to him on the floor, he raised an eyebrow. "Hello, what is this? Do you have a problem?" His eyes widened. "No I do not thank you very much!" Nevertheless, he continued to read. "Do you have an obsession or addiction? If so then why not come along and we will help you. Jean's Council Group open to all." Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He didn't have a problem but he knew a few people who did. "Open to all?" Jumping down from his branch, he picked up the leaflet and smiled. Racing back to the cirque, he tripped up and fell onto an unsuspecting Larten Crepsley, landing on top of him. "I am so sorry Larten." Pushing himself of the older man, he held out the leaflet. "Look at this." Crepsley said nothing, struggling to sit up and raising an eyebrow in silent question. "We all have addictions of some sort here at the cirque and I think it's unhealthy but Jean says she can help. We could all go…I could drive us there, all we would need is a car." He smiled as he helped the winded vampire up from the ground and handed him the leaflet. Crepsley took a quick glance at it before shaking his head and handing it back to the taller man.

"Hibernius, I do not have an obsession, problem or addiction so I have no need to go. Darren has none and neither does Evra…we are all fine." He sighed as he brushed off his cape. "Next time you decide to fall onto me, please change your mind and watch where you are going." With that he disappeared into his tent still frowning. He secretly knew that he had problems and he also knew that he needed help with them. He had intimacy issues and flinched every time someone came close. It didn't stop there either; it wasn't just about intimacy but emotions and very rarely could he bring himself to show such emotions. He hardly ever told Darren how much he cared for him, in truth the boy was a like a son but Crepsley could never tell him this. Darren had stealing issues and was too larcenous for his own good, especially since he had taken Madame Octa all those months before. Evra was a self-confessed videogame addict. He played them from dawn 'til dusk and couldn't help himself. Mr Tall had denial issues and denied anything that embarrassed him or made him blush, including the fact that he had the problem in the first place.

"You cannot hide what's inside Larten." Hibernius called as the vampire rolled his eyes and closed the tent door. "He will be back." Mr Tall sighed and opened the door to his own caravan. He had only been in for a moment when there was a knock on the door and Darren's head popped around the doorframe.

"May I come in?" He asked, his eyes flicking from one side to the other. He nodded and welcomed him in. Sighing in relief, Darren slammed the door shut as he opened his jacket and small soaps and hand creams poured from beneath it. "Whew, I thought they'd catch me for sure. You wanna soap?" Mr Tall peered down at the soaps then up at a grinning Darren.

"No, I don't want soap. Where did you get it all?"

Darren thought about telling the truth then changed his mind as he answered, "Umm, internet." He then disappeared out of the tent, before Mr Tall could question him, leaving Hibernius to stare at the mound of soap. "Return the rest later; take as much as you want." Darren called over his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, Hibernius leant down and picked up a brown soap shaped like a teddy bear. "Hmm a teddy bear, a duck and a boat." Looking ay the soaps he chuckled. "Who knew you could buy all of these on the internet." Peering out of the tent, he called out to the younger half-vampire. "Darren, what website is it?" He genuinely believed Darren's lie and was fascinated by the enchanting shaped soaps.

"Umm, '.com' it's very popular." He had made up the name and wished that it was a real website but maybe Hibernius would forget anyway.

**1 hour later…**

"Darren, I cannot seem to find it and…oh no you…you stole from the Turners?" Darren blushed and leant back in his chair. He had been caught out.

"The bathroom window was open and I saw all of the soaps so I thought ya know, why not. They'll never know it was me." He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs.

"It is time you all realised that you have problems." Mr tall said as he pulled the leaflet from his pocket. "Hmm, Larten, Darren and Evra grab your coats." He was going to make them realise that they had problems and he was going to do it with Jean's help.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:**Please review to tell me and RoxxiSanders what'cha thought!!! Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
